Finding Saftey
by Arblus
Summary: Very AU has one OC in it first fanfic give it a shot more then willing to take any and all ideas sry bad summary
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok this is my first and maybe only Fanfic story ever, It has a few O/C's in it and one is the main character. Hope you all enjoy. Review plz hell even flame me I don't care

Disclaimer: I owe nada of this story just the idea to it! Hell even Ever ain't really mine his is basically two assassin form Games-Workshop thrown into one. And of course X-men Marvels!

Finding Safety 

**Chapter One: P.O.W.**

Far off the coast of West Africa sits a single tropical island. People from all over the world came to this beautiful island for many reasons. Some for the food, others for the sites, and some for the great scientific advancement this island had. This was the tropical paradise of Genosha. This island however had a much darker secret. Under the main military base of Hammer Bay was a vast underground complex. Behind a very well polished ebony desk sat the leader of this highly successful nation, Richard Bastion.

Bastion was looking over the dossiers of the latest shipment of prisoner, slaves for his nation. A sick simile came over his face as he read each one.

The first was of a Caucasian boy many scars crisscrossed his face and hands a sure sign of a knife fighter but it wasn't the picture that Bastion was interested in but rather the file itself.

**Name:** Ever Sassian

**Age:** Approx.: seventeen years

**Sex:** Male

**Race:** White

**Weight:** 160 lbs.

**Powers:** Vast counter psychic abilities, enables the power to shield him self from even an omega class telepathy. Often time prove fatal to psychic. Close quarters with a psychic have been known to be very unpleasant for the telepathy. Also has an advance metabolism rate. An aide in the breaking down of harmful chemical such as poisons but enhances the effect of non-lethal drugs such as adrenaline, painkillers etc.

**Background:** Orphaned very early in his life he has spent most of his years homeless and often fighting for money and food. Though raw brutal experience he has become a very formidable knife fighter. Also he is an addict of his own drug, Rage. Rage is a cocktail that should kill any man or mutant. Quite literal it is a vial filled with Adrenaline, and Morphine. With his metabolism this is quite a deadly combo for anyone around him as he enters a berserk state similar to that of the Feral Wolverine.

**Counter measures:** Despite his powerful counter measures to mutants he is not much of a threat at distance. It would be best to tazer Ever should he try to escape, as tranquilizer will not affect him. Other then that treat him as a normal prisoner he has no method of stopping a bullet.

Bastion sat the folder down and thought to himself. A mutant that is the perfect witch killer he mused.

'Too bad he was a street kid. Those ones always prove the hardest to break mentally. Hell I can't even use Frost to suggest something to him about killing other psychics. She'd be the first to go. Guess I'll do it the old fashion way.'

The next folder was of a small girl she had short raven hair and small face but her most notable feature was her stunning sapphires she claimed for eyes.

**Name:** Jubilation Lee

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Race:** Chinese

**Weight:** 90 lbs.

**Powers:** To send out pure energy at any target in the from of a globe type creation. She then can command this globe to explode representing fireworks going off.

**Background:** Although Chinese she spent her whole life in South California. Being the daughter of two highly renowned doctors kept most of the harsh realities of life away. Yet death still found them little over a year ago her parents were murdered by two crack heads looking for cash. They took Jubilation with them and over four days raped her. We assume her powers activated around this time as the police report states finding a young Chinese girl naked around the charred bodies of her attackers. She was put under the states care but after two weeks she ran away.

**Counter measures:** Very fragile and young. Does not know much about her powers can easily be over come by the most inept guard.

'Hmmm not much use for this one as a worker. But I can think of a few more "Personal" things she can do.' Bastion sat for a moment thinking of all the dark deeds he would do to the poor girl.

Over in the holding cells Ever sat with the young girl for what seemed like an eternity. The last thing he remembered was digging though some restaurants trash for some scraps of a meal. Then a black van pulled up and half a dozen men jumped out. Ever knew he was in trouble and started fighting right away. He happily remembered killing at least two of them and maiming another before something heavy hit his head and the world went black. Now he awoke here stripped of his normal clothing and he favorite blades. He looked over at the girl who was trying to stay as far away from him as possible huddled in a fetal position shivering on the cold steel floor glaring daggers at him.

"You know ya gonna get a nasty cold if ya stay down there. Why not sit up here on this piece of shit cot?"

Still he only got silence.

Jubilation "call me Jubilee" Lee glared at the older teen. And stayed in her corner. Too many men have tricked her into getting to her.

'Not going to fall for that again! Hell he can't even act right. He expects me to fall for that concerned BS? Why not just say come over here on this bed and get naked with me?'

Despite her definite nature it was getting cold on the floor. With only the prisoner uniform on her she started to shiver horribly. To busy with her shivering she hardly felt some extra weight lands on her. Startled she looks up and saw the other teen with his over shirt off wearing just his tank top. Reaching down she picked up his discarded shirt and gave him a puzzled glance.

"Look don't even start little one. You're cold and shivering on that floor. They only give us one bed here I'd move but ya seem happy there so take my shirt and use it as a mat or something so ya don't die over there."

Still silent. But she wrapped the large shirt around her to try to keep warm. The both shifted in their sleeping spots to try and get some sleep. Ever laid flat on his back and thought about the little girl across the room form him. He had seen hell when he lived on the streets. It was clear someone had his or even her way with her. Before he drifted off to sleep he made a quick prayer to his gods. He would find a way to get out of here with her or at least die trying.

Jubilee stayed awake a little longer. She still couldn't trust this man. Her thoughts went back to last week. Living in Californian wasn't so bad. The weather was nice and tourist carried lots of cash that was easy to grab. But she was not much of a fighter even with her newfound powers of shooting fire works. She still didn't know how they work only when she was really scared and panicked did they go off with a pretty devastation effect. So when the men grab her they easily over came her and drugged her. A shudder ran up her spine as she thought about what happen last time she was taken by strange men. With those thoughts sleep did not come easily at all for her.

**Chapter Two: Xavier's**

**Xavier Institute**

All across the vast mansion grounds a telepathic call was given.

"_All X-men report to my office right away."_

Professor Xavier waited patiently for his team to arrive. Years ago he founded the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters the outward appearance to most of the world was a refugee for teens that were lost with no were to go. But in reality it was a safe haven for mutants were they could learn to control and master their talents. With this training also came the prospect of fighting for co-exist between humans and mutants should their secret be made public knowledge. One by one his team showed up in his private study.

First to arrive was the Canadian wild man Logan. He had been here the longest and could easily be older then the elderly professor. After him walked in two teens one a tall skinny male with red sunglasses on his eyes the other an attractive redhead female. Scott and Jean both had been living at the Mansion for five years since their powers emerged at thirteen. They hit off the moment they meant. Already thoughts of a future together were etched in their minds. The next two members entered in a rather unique way. In a quick flash and smell of sulfur and brimstone followed by a bamf! Kurt had arrived with his adoptive half sister Rouge.

"Whoa Kurt don't go anywhere Ah'm still not used to ya teleporting around." Rouge said leaning on her brother careful not to touch his skin.

"So sorry mien Schwester." Kurt said sincerely.

Kurt and Rouge were extremely close to each other but were very weary of anyone else. They had each only been at the Mansion for three months and were still getting used to everyone else at their new home.

The last two residents could be heard coming down the hall. Or more precisely a deep laugh could be heard thought the mansion and by common sense only one other person could be with him. After a moment the laughter died down and the finial members of team entered the room. After being prompt by her male companions claim of "Ladies and goddess first" Ororo Monroe entered the office. As soon as she entered the next member crouched though the door witch was far to short for his massive frame. After sliding though and going to stand by Ororo and Logan the good professor cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming so promptly but I have just received two new mutant signatures coming form the New York City sewers. Also I received a call from a concerned parent and a new student is on their way over. So I will split you into two teams. Ororo, Jean, and Scott will stay here to met our new guest."

"Great so that means the rest of us get to go be sewer rats for the whole night."

"Yes, Logan it does. I'm sorry I know that some of you were looking forward to the hockey game tonight but I doubt it will be possible."

A goan and the sound of someone hitting their head against the wall were heard. Storm went over to her friend to reassure him that she'll tape the game for him. A muffle thanks was heard.

"Alright you should all get going soon if you want to make it back before tomorrow good luck. One last thing both mutants had incredible mental shields but I did mange to pick up that it is one male and one female. Both are powerful so be careful about your approach."

"No problem Chuck I mean your only sending us in blind as bats on the night on the Stanley Cup were gonna be all nice and polite like" Logan grinned.

And as one the entire room filed out. Each member went to get ready for his or her mission. Except for Ororo, Jean, and Scott who left to prepare themselves for the new recruit. Ten minutes later Logan and his team were in the garage about to leave but were just waiting for Ororo to finish saying goodbye to their finial member.

"I swear Elf those two are worse then Jean and Scott"

"Ah but Herr Logan Miss. Monroe swears they are only great friends"

"Kurt ya cant even say dhat seriously with out looking like a goof."

"You sisters right ya know."

"I wasn't trying to be…Hey look she's done it about time!"

The giant of a man stepped into the SUV making it tilt to one side for a moment before Night Crawler and Rouge slide over to the opposite side. Logan started the engine and they were off to hopefully pick up two more members. Before they even left the gates the radio was on and tuned into the hockey game both adults were listening intently the whole way well Kurt munched on a sandwich that appeared out of no were and Rouge slept against her brothers soft fur.

Meanwhile inside the mansion Jean and Scott were waiting for the newest member in the rec room. Ororo soon joined them after asking the professor a few last minute questions.

"The professor mange to give me her name and powers but not much else about her" Ororo began.

"And what would those be Storm?" Jean questioned.

"Her name is Katherine Pyrde. And she has the gift of being able to walk though solid matter. The intangibility of hers also short-circuits any electronic device she comes into contact with."

"Whoa better keep her away form Cereboro and the computer mainframe"

Storm chuckled at Scott's statement.

"I don't think that would be possible to do Scott. Her transcript from her school also came though. She was attended a technical school in Illinois. The computer classes were on par with MIT and she was at the top of her class."

Before any more word could be said the front gate buzzer went off. The three mutants looked puzzled at each other Kitty was not expected to be here for at least another hour or so. Regardless Storm floated herself over to the intercom.

"Xavier Institute, how may I help you?"

Instead of receiving a replay form Mr. or Mrs. Pyrde stating their flight was early or something along those lines a deep Russian voice filled the speakers.

"Ororo? Is that really you big sister? Please let us in me and Snowflake need your help."

"Peter? By the goddess! It has been ages since I have heard your voice please come right in."

Outside the mansion gates stood a large Russian man. In his arms was a young girl sleeping soundly. His name was Piotor Rasputian and in his arms of Illyana Rasputian. Piotor had met Professor Xavier before though his friend Storm long ago. He declined the Professors offer for him and his sister to live with him at the mansion. But with the recent death of his parents and eldest brother he changed his mind about joining. The gates opened soon after Ororo had turned off the intercom. Picking up his and his sisters few belongs he begin the long walk to the front gates.

**Chapter 3: Down Below**

It is no secret to the world that poor and desperate people seek shelter below ground in sewers and long forgotten subway lines form the cold. And in a few cities whole communities were formed beneath the main cities. In one particular sewer tunnel was a young man walking briskly though the sludge. Not much was noticeable about his tall lanky form or his dirty auburn hair. Nor was there something special about his ragged brown trench coat. No, it was his eyes that caught most people's attention. Blood red on solid black instead of most people blue, greens, and browns on white eyes. These unique eyes gave him superior night vision witch came in handy in such low light conditions.

Quickly he came to his destination. An old beat up subway car that he called home. Sliding over one of the doors he stepped in and went straight for the back. On one of the old beat up sits laid a short female teen. Unlike her male counterpart she was easily noticeably. For starters her hair was bright pink naturally. But even more noticeable were the bones coming out of her body.


	2. Down Below

**Chapter 3: Down Below**

It is no secret to the world that poor and desperate people seek shelter below ground in sewers and long forgotten subway lines form the cold. And in a few cities whole communities were formed beneath the main cities. In one particular sewer tunnel was a young man walking briskly though the sludge. Not much was noticeable about his tall lanky form or his dirty auburn hair. Nor was there something special about his ragged brown trench coat. No, it was his eyes that caught most people's attention. Blood red on solid black instead of most people blue, greens, and browns on white eyes. These unique eyes gave him superior night vision witch came in handy in such low light conditions.

Quickly he came to his destination. An old beat up subway car that he called home. Sliding over one of the doors he stepped in and went straight for the back. On one of the old beat up seats laid a short female teen. Unlike her male counterpart she was easily noticeably. For starters her hair was bright pink naturally. But even more noticeable were the bones coming out of her body. The bones came out of just about everywhere. Her forehead boasted the most dominant ones the formation gave her a crown and horns type that framed her face. Out her shoulder blades were two bones one of them swooped elegantly upward the other looked as though it was roughly broken off recently. Her shins and forearms were covered and small bone shards that seem to move with her as a second skin or natural armor.

She was curled up in a fetal position as in a great amount of pain. Both of her arms were wrapped around her mid-section that clutched a bloody rag. The tall man went right to her. He gently moved her arms only to be answered with a bone knife aimed weakly at his throat. He expertly blocked it but with out causing any more harm to her.

"Shhh, petite calm down chere, it's just me Sara!" He spoke to her in a thick Cajun accent.

"Remy? Is that really you? It's hard to see." The girl tried to sit up and face him but almost admittedly fell right back down in a cry of pain.

"Argggh! Remy please do something it hurts! That monster tore me up pretty good."

" I know petite, I know. "Found" some more medicine for you topside. But I don't thinks there is much I can do for your eyes except bandage them so they don't burn as much." The man know as Remy said softly to her. Then began bandaging her wounds thinking how he was gonna get them out of this one.

Meanwhile somewhere near the abandoned subway car the four X-men trudged though the sewer pipes. To be more correct about two stumbled around blindly walking along the walls for support. The third member walked straight-ahead sniffing every couple seconds to keep his bearing. And lastly the fourth member crawled nimbly along the ceiling. Finally after walking into a wall for the tenth time the residential Southerner was pissed.

"Alraght! Who's braght idea was it to not pack flashlights for us!?"

"Eh? Kid I can see fine."

"Ya me to sis"

"Ok fine the animal with enhanced sense's and the elf with night vision can both see. Great what about me and Rogue? Were stumbling around blind here."

This erupted into a full-scale argument on whose fault was it. Finally they decided to walk single file with Logan in front and Kurt in back to hopefully make sure no one else ran head first into a wall. But that didn't mean anything for Rogue running smack into Logan's back. After falling gracefully on her ass and standing back up with a glare that could have melted steel, Logan spoke first.

"Quiet! I just heard a scream up ahead. And I got some scents. One of cheap cologne, and bad cigarettes, the other mostly blood. (Sniff) (Sniff)." 'What? No it can't be he was killed when Weapon X blew probably just the sewer smell.'

"Umm Herr Logan shouldn't we get moving? You did say there was blood. Maybe who ever bleeding is in need of help."

Wolverine had already taken down the tunnel towards the general stench of blood. Night Crawler and Rouge lagged back a little with the last member.

"Maybe ya should put ya ol' helmet on Mista Marko. Ah mean the prof did say he didn't know what these mutants could do."

"Ya just give me a second Rouge. Nightcrawler, go after Logan make sure he doesn't kill any body like he almost did with you." Marko said to Nightcrawler while taking a dome like object off his back and fastening it to his head and upper body armor.

"No problem Herr Marko!" and with that Nightcrawler disappeared in a cloud of brimstone and sulfur going after Logan.

"Ok good to go let's move Rouge hopefully all the funs not over when we get there."

"Whatevea you say Juggy." And with that the last two X-men were off rather blindly in such low light.

Meanwhile up ahead in the subway car Remy was getting all the stolen medicine supplies ready. Rolls of gauze, syringes full of morphine, medical tape, and other odds and ends that were lifted earlier. First he started with Sara's mid section. Once Remy removed the blood soaked rags he felt the bile in his throat rise. Sara's whole stomach was ripped up. Four long slash marks ran form her left breast all the way down to her right hipbone. In some areas Remy saw that her body had made several bone layers on top of the skin to prevent any more injury. He cleaned her wounded chest the best he could then re-bandage it with clean bandages. The old ones he held in his hands briefly until they glowed a bright pink at witch point he threw into the corner of the cab on top of a pile of old newspapers and other burnable objects. The bandages exploded lighting the rest of the pile giving the cab a low glow to it.

"Remy! My eyes!" Sara screamed as she threw her hands in front of her face to prevent any more light from entering her badly damaged eyes.

With out saying a word he unrolled some more gauze to wrap around her eyes. It was rather hard to do with her bone crown around her face. Still though he mange to keep the bandage on tight around her eyes. Just as he was taping it close he heard a noise that made his blood run cold. It was the sound of some kind of animal would growl just before it attacked.

"I don't care who you are bud! Step away from the girl NOW! You sick freak!" Wolverine had just showed up. All he saw was a wounded girl topless and a man standing over her covering her eyes with tape and bandages.

"Eh well you ain't Creed. Far to short. Still dau with ya personality the deux of ya must get along. And Remy ain't going let you take her back to him!" At the finial word Remy had charged up several cards and threw them straight at Wolverine then charged him with a pipe that had been lying on the train floor.

Down the tunnel but getting closer Rouge and Juggernaut both heard and saw the large explosion that was caused by Remy's cards. Without saying a word to each other they doubled their pace to the train car. Fire from the assault had lit up the area pretty well. And Rouge could have sworn she saw two red orbs dance on the car platform before moving form sight.

Sara had been left alone in the car. When she heard the growl her first thought was that the monster her almost killed her had found them and was going to finish the job. Then she heard the voice well she couldn't quite make out the words due to the fact that the bandages over her eyes also covered part of her ears. She did notice that it was not the same voice. When the cards were thrown Sara felt the heat of the impact against her skin so she knew Remy most be in trouble. Before the girl could stand up her nostrils were violently assaulted by a very unpleasant scent.

"Guten Tag, Frauelin! We are here to rescue you, I am Kurt Wagn—YEEP!" Bamf!

Sara had heard the newcomer say "we" and instantly concluded that he and the other man were together. And threw that connected to Creed probably. Even blind she still lashed out with one of her bone knifes. Her face was once again barraged with the foul sulfur smell.

"Please Frauelin. We mean you no harm!" Again Nightcrawler had to teleaport away to avoid a flying bone dagger. Sara pulled another two out of her arms waiting for him to appear again. And it continued like this for a while Nightcrawler appearing trying to calm the blinded girl and her trying to impale him.

Outside Remy surveyed the damage he had caused. So far no sign of the short man he had barraged with kinetically charged cards. He found it amazing not a speck of the man was left. While he had tried to kill him he didn't think a handful of cards would do the trick. Out form under the train crawled Wolverine. Standing up behind Remy he dropped both of his hands and tightened the muscles in them.

_(Snikt)(Snikt)_

Those sounds saved Remys life by a hair. He quickly dropped to his back nearly avoiding six one-foot long claws at where his head use to be. Spinning around on his shoulder blades with feet out he caught Wolverine right in the jawbone. After standing up Remy saw he actually did hit his jawbone literally. Wolverines face was missing large amounts of skin and muscle. Even worse to Remys stomach was watching his face heal it self. Remy was speechless, until that is Wolverine brought his left foot up to Remy's right cheek. Remy went sprawling but still held on to his pipe. With he left hand he picked up some rubble and threw it right at Wolverines face after giving it a slight charge. Blinded Wolverine stumbled back covering his face. Launching himself to his feet quickly Remy charge bringing the five foot long pipe above his head then sending it right down on top of Wolverines skull.

_Crack!_

The pipe had broken in two. Puzzled as to how this happened he barley had time to move out of the way of three very sharp very angry claws. Parrying the next jab at his mid section Remy moved in close and jammed the pipe right into Wolverines jugular charged it, then jumped back covering his head.

This larger explosion got the attention of everyone else in the tunnel. Rouge and Juggernaut had seen the pipe go straight into Wolverines throat and were close enough to get splattered with some of his blood. Nightcrawler was rocked off his feet turned and saw Wolverine fall flat onto his face missing most of his neck upper chest and lower face.

"...Herr Logan??" To perplexed with what just happened he failed to see the dagger being thrown right at him. Luckily his sister did.

"KURT LOOK OUT!!" Rouge watched in horror as a half-naked female pulled a bone out of her arm and aimed it right at Kurt. Nightcrawler got out of the way just in time. But Sara had already latched onto him with a new dagger aimed at his face. Sara and Kurt wrestled on the train floor each trying to out muscle the other.

"Rouge! Go help you brother I'll see to this goon." Juggernaut said as he stepped forward to confront the Cajun man who was just getting back to his feet.

With a quick nod Rouge ran off straight to the train car. Seeing her baby brother slowly losing the fight Rouge leaped over Logans twitching body with out a second thought. When she was close to ten feet away one of Rouges gloves were already stripped off. Then just in time Rouge got in to the car.

"Sugah Ah do believe its time fra ya to take a nap." And with that she put her hand right onto Sara's bare arm. Just like that Sara went down and Rouge started screaming. Bones started shooting out of her body at wildly high paces. Instead of having beautiful formations on her body these bones were poor, jagged, and rough. Soon though to the shock she to passed out.

Remy had just finished standing up form his little expolsive dimenstration.

'Why I do believe that's the end of him. Talk about a hard head… Hey what's with the shadow over me?' Slowly turning around he came to face to face with a giant. The only think that went though Remys mind was 'Damn he's big.' The "Unstoppable" Juggernaut stood before him. Remy did the only thing that any man would do…run! But before he could get a foot away he was abruptly stopped by Juggernaut grabbing his trench coat. With no effort at all Juggernaut lifted Remy up to his eye level.

"Thinking of going some where runt?"

"Nah, here suits me just perfectly mon ami."

Gambits had charge two whole sets of cards and tossed them straight at Juggernaut. Fifty-two at his head and fifty-two at his chest. Instead of hearing a scream, feeling cold blood on his face, and smelling burning flesh. The only smell being smelt was that of burnt ozone in the air, he felt a cold sweat envelope his body, and heard two things a deep laugh coming form him and a scream coming form the car.

"Sara!…." Before he could say anymore Juggernaut had already hit him lightly on the head just enough to knock him out. He then went over to were Logan was. He was healing slowly but still healing. Weakly he gave Juggernaut a thumb up. Next he went to the car. Inside he found Kurt praying, Rouge on the floor with many bones growing out of her but these were only a few inches long. A telltale sign the mutation is leaving her. Finally he saw Sara all banged up in the corner. After doing a quick head count he determined no way were they getting back to the Institute like this.

"Elf call home tell em to send the blackbird. We found the mutants but they along withs several of us are wounded."

"You got it Herr Marko."

By the team Juggernaut and Wolverine went to where Juggernaut had left Remy for passed out they found him gone. Along with Wolverines wallet.


End file.
